warriorcatswworldfandomcom-20200214-history
WarriorCats WWorld Wiki talk:Art/Approval Page
Leopardstar (L) ~ For Approval Right, Um, I don't know if she should have a page before I put her image on the approval page or not, I'm still not sure how to make the things, I'm really really sorry, I'm not trying to be a pain about this, I've never Really dealt with any kind of coding before. I understand if you guys think she should have a page before I post her picture though. But, hope she looks good :3 09:27, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Nice! I'll make her page right now. Add/define/darken the shading, and darken and blur the earpink a little bit. Otherwise, the patterns great.~ 8D 14:04, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded 09:56, May 18, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 17:15, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, but could you some how make her pattern have more spots and stripes? Right now, she looks mottled. I suggest defining the stripes, removing some mottles, and turn them into spots. 01:08, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded 'Hope she looks less mottled! :3 18:00, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Smudge the earpink and still try to make her look a bit less mottled. :3 19:15, June 3, 2012 (UTC) There is a tiny white pixel near the end of her tail; remove it. Also, define the tabby stripes a bit more. =) Jul 24, 2012; 20:30pm 20:30, July 24, 2012 (UTC) You still working on this? 02:06, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Kittypet Blanks ~ Withdrawn These are my blanks.~ Comments, questions, concerns? (P.S. I just did a longhair and shorthair in different genders so you could see. It's the same but with eyelashes, you know.) 16:22, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Thicken the lineart and smooth out the eyes and muzzle lineart. =3 21:12, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Ughh. I'm really sorry, but I'm too busy with Finals and School to work on blanks. I might be able to stuff in a few chararts, but blanks are too big of a responsibility for right now... 04:08, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Berrynose (Warrior) ~ Withdrawn Berrynose :3 Comments? 10:57, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Define the earpink and blur the shading a tad. 14:16, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined. 15:05, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Withdrawing. 00:58, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Tawnypelt (W) ~ CBA W00t, Tawnypelt<3 Comments? 16:42, July 8, 2012 (UTC) <33 Lovely! Define the shading and earpink. 04:20, July 9, 2012 (UTC) ''Reuploaded. 22:41, July 14, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 10:02, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for interrupting >.< but can you lighten the shading on her belly and blur the haunch shading? ^^ 17:05, July 16, 2012 (UTC) The earpink is rather difficult to see (unless it is just my computer). Can you lighten it a bit? Jul 24, 2012; 20:31pm 20:31, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Fernshade (W) ~ CBA Fernshade; Badgerpaw's mother<333 Comments? 05:53, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Define the earpink. 17:11, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded 09:45, July 11, 2012 (UTC) And blur the earpink. =3 09:44, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Can you make the ginger less pink? 17:00, July 16, 2012 (UTC) '''Re-uploaded 06:51, July 21, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 15:08, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Queen blanks ~ For Approval Comments? 06:32, July 9, 2012 (UTC) The further away front paw's lineart is thinner than the rest, so possibly thicken that out. Also the bum looks too linear on the shorthaired one, maybe make it thinner or something. Awesome! 17:10, July 9, 2012 (UTC) 'Re-uploaded I just redid them and added examples 09:46, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Perhaps make the long-hairs more floofy - and try to smooth out the lineart. Also, make the left leg a tad shorter and thinner. These are so pretty<3 09:46, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Love these! But could you make the nose just a tad bit bigger? 17:41, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded 06:46, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Still make the left leg a tad shorter and thinner, and thicken the lineart on the longhair's tail tip. 15:07, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Make the hind leg lineart smoother and there's a little line on the top of the longhair's head. 16:18, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Owlstar (L) ~ Withdrawn Dem eyes O w O 09:11, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Blur the chest shading and make his nose black :3 16:59, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded 08:01, July 23, 2012 (UTC) There's waste around the lineart. Also, could you define the light soruce? There seems to be two light sources - coming from the oposite sides. o.o 08:09, July 23, 2012 (UTC) It sees your soul XD So... could you maybe blir the chest shading a little? 03:17, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Withdrawing. I've lost the file(s). 09:28, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Robinwing (TC) (W) ~ CBA Hope I'm doing this right :P Well here she is! ^^ Comments? 17:39, July 16, 2012 (UTC) It's wonderful. <3 Blur the earpink a tad, and I'll CBA. 11:48, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded 'Sorry that I was gone, I went to NY for a few days, then had 2 parties to go to >.< Thank you! :3 17:59, July 23, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 19:18, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Heronpaw(A) - For Approval It's sooo awful D: meh... definetly not as epic as the other images up there. The white paw was a preference. comments? 01:37, July 19, 2012 (UTC) D'aww, how cute.<3 Hmm...There's some waste here and there around the lineart, please fix that. Also, darken and define the shading. =3 Hush, it's not awful at all. 11:47, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Changes aren't showing; but here I kinda like the marbled tabby (type thing) better ^^ thanks stoney <3 16:01, July 19, 2012 (UTC) There's still some waste and darken the shading. 14:58, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. Changes not showing yet. :3 21:52, July 22, 2012 (UTC) I think you might've forgotten to add earpink... XD If you did, then define it. 04:46, July 23, 2012 (UTC) I think that the side could be lightened a bit. 01:41, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Gorsepaw (A) ~ For Approval Woo~ Comments? 13:53, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Stone, this is absolutely beautiful. I know that you might have imagined him with really pale skin, but could you make the earpink more... pinker? Amazing work 8) 16:18, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Stonerrrrrr, I wanted this Dx Tis gorgeous but there's waste in between the two back legs<3333 06:47, July 21, 2012 (UTC) So purdy <33 Blur the shading just a tad ;3 18:00, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Stoatpaw(A)-CBA I just love working in these blanks. I see some waste I'll get later. Aaaand I forgot the earpink again -.0 let me just say I'll be really reluctant to change the pattern as this is modeled after my cat. Comments? 16:54, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Pretty. 8) Just make him more ginger, less golden, lighten the brightness of the legs, and there's some waste. 15:00, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded 20:52, July 22, 2012 (UTC) There's still some waste. 20:54, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Reuplaoded. 21:07, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Define the shading on the legs and I'll CBA. 04:49, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Reuplaoded/ 23:23, July 23, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 07:29, July 24, 2012 (UTC) I apologize for interrupting, but is it possible to blur the tabby stripes slightly? 01:42, July 26, 2012 (UTC) I'd really like to keep them the way they are, seeing as they're already blurred//smudged. And next time, change the heading. 02:53, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Continuing CBA? 06:31, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Briarlight(Alt A) for approval Poor cat ;.; pity this had to happen. I hope she dies soon though, to spare herself a lot of pain ;.; anyway. Tried to edit the lineart, kinda failed, I bet there's a lot of waste but I'll manage to clean it up (somehow) aaand... I will be posting her regulary apprentice shortly. Whew, I talk a lot :] comments? 21:03, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Well done with the lineart tweak. Blur the shading a ''tad, and blur the earpink. There's also some waste. Also, lower her hind quarters more like they're more rested on the ground. 15:02, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. Thanks stone! Making the lineart was really hard, and what you said means a lot to me <3 21:02, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Lighten up the shading a bit and blur the earpink a bit more. :3 04:47, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Can you make her earpink look less purple? And blur the shading ^^ 18:01, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Reuplaoded/ I don't think the changes are showing. 23:45, July 23, 2012 (UTC) It looks like she's mottled. Could you fix that? And smudge the pelt into the earpink a bit more. 07:30, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Reuplaoded/ 12:38, July 24, 2012 (UTC) There's some waste. 16:20, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. 16:44, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Briarlight(A)-for approval All colors are from the Alt. Comments? 21:12, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Blur the shading, earpink, and erase the waste outside the lineart. 15:03, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Dappletail's Kit (Ki) ~ For Approval Hurrah for tinting the shading purple 8DD Dappletail's Kit's kit charart ouo Comments? 06:36, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Maybe you should lighten the black pupil. He doesnt look blind. 12:33, July 20, 2012 (UTC) OKay... I have more time to fully explain this now. In Eclipse, Flametail said that Jayfeather's eyes were all stare-y, meaning they didn't look like a normal cat's would. So I would make the kit's eyes a very light color, pale blue (like 9ab6d6//hex code) and the pupil look more faded... -fail explanation x.x- also, blur the shading a bit and lighten//define the nosepink. Good job! 18:13, July 20, 2012 (UTC) The pupils are gray tinted with a tad of blue, and the eyes are pale blue ouo;; But I'll change the eyes if someone else agrees 01:35, July 21, 2012 (UTC) But the eyes don't look pale blue, they look pale teal 18:49, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Yeah; I'm inclined to agree. 15:04, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Here, if you want a good examples of hex code for pale blue, I can give you a pretty good one: 8fa6c9, or you can use the one I used above which is also good: 9ab6d6. Also, the eye highlight shouldn't be so... bold. It should be toned down to exaggerate the blindness more. I mean, he's a blind cat, so we'd want him to look it the best we could. Hm... since I had trouble explaining this, I made this to help explain. See how the black parts of the eyes are more light gray than dark? How pale the eyes are, how they look slightly desturated? And how the highlight isn't so easy to spot when you look at the eye? I hope this helps! The image looks great. I love the shading job 01:34, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Ashfoot (W) - Withdrawn Fail. owo I hope I did everything right. Comments? 20:33, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Blur the shading. 21:06, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded 21:12, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Still, blur the shading, define the shoulder shading, and maybe ass shading to the back of the head. 21:34, July 22, 2012 (UTC) 'Re-uploaded ' 22:31, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Define/darken the shading. ^^ 18:02, July 23, 2012 (UTC) '''Re-uploaded 19:39, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Blur the shading where it meets the highlights. And tone down the highlights tons. And define the shoulder shading. 22:59, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Also... there's waste just above the ears. And there appears to be... blurred lineart on the tail. 00:25, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Withdrawing 05:45, July 24, 2012 (UTC) If it's withdrawn you can take it over right? I haven't been in a PCA type project like this in a while, I forget how it works x3 Can I take it over if you can and I'm rambling again so I'm shutting up now. x3 07:22, July 25, 2012 (UTC) You can take over. No need to ask, just remember to change the heading. 06:32, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Briarlight (Ki) - CBA All of the colors are from her apprentice. Comments? 20:33, July 22, 2012 (UTC) It looks too dark. I'll give you the hex codes for the base pelt: 3d2614 shading: black with gaussian blur at 50 and again at 32. Earpink: 8f576e and define the shading tons. 20:54, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded: 'I'm pretty sure it's that dark because of the shading on the chest, I can redo the shading if needed. 21:08, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Unless I'm looking at the wrong version, the shading needs to be defined a lot still. 21:10, July 22, 2012 (UTC) ''Re-uploaded Defined to the max. I assume you're looking at the right one. 21:13, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Mmm...the whole shading placement looks wrong. It looks.... flat to me. It looks like it's not defined, just darker. Here, I made an image to display what I think the shading placement should look like. Hope it helps :) If not.... oh well. And remember, you can still use the hex codes I gave you if doing what you're doing doesn't work out. Best of luck with this. I think it'll turn out great. 21:34, July 22, 2012 (UTC) 'Re-uploaded: '''I hate shading owo 21:51, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Blur the earpink. 21:54, July 22, 2012 (UTC) '''Re-uploaded ' 22:29, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Darken the shading and blur the earpink. Me likes this. 8D 04:44, July 23, 2012 (UTC) '''Re-uploaded Thanks! 19:31, July 23, 2012 (UTC) The earpink... doesn't look like it fills the whole ear. 00:24, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded 05:54, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Smudge the eapink into the pelt more and blur it some more. 07:32, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded I don't think changes are showing. owo 16:24, July 24, 2012 (UTC) They are now. 17:17, July 24, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 16:51, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Dovewing (A) - For Approval Another fail, Comments? 20:53, July 22, 2012 (UTC)\ Make the earpink fill the entire ear, define the shading especially on the legs, shoulder, face, and tail. Tone down the highlight on her side too. 20:55, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded owo 21:30, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Duuuude I'm keeping you busy 8D can you smudge the pelt up into the earpink? 21:35, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Define the light source and darken the shading. 04:48, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Can you get rid of the white pixel on her back leg? (the one closest to us) 18:03, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded I redid the shading. 19:28, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Hm, it looks good. But blur it tons. 00:22, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded 05:54, July 24, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 07:31, July 24, 2012 (UTC) I'm really, really sorry, but could you blur the shading just a little more and define the facial shading? 01:15, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded 01:26, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Saturate//make the earpink more pink, tone down the highlights, and define the shading on the face and legs. 16:28, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Quickpaw ~ CBA ~ My first original art here. Comments? Jul 24, 2012; 17:13pm 17:13, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Good job! ^^ Define the shading, and add stripes. He's pale ginger. 17:13, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Make the earpink fill the whole ear and smudge it into the pelt. Looks great. =) 17:16, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. Jul 24, 2012; 17:20pm 17:20, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Um. for some reason, I can't see it from my computer. Can you post it to iaza and link it here? 17:21, July 24, 2012 (UTC) It won't load for me, either. Anyways; http://www.iaza.com/work/120725C/iaza14983285320800.png Jul 24, 2012; 17:22pm 17:22, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Darken the stripes? They look amazing 8D 17:24, July 24, 2012 (UTC) http://www.iaza.com/work/120725C/iaza14983265216500.png Jul 24, 2012; 17:26pm 17:26, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Looks great, define the shading some more and make the area between the back two legs transparent. 17:29, July 24, 2012 (UTC) http://www.iaza.com/work/120725C/iaza14983218383000.png Jul 24, 2012; 17:31pm 17:31, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Blur the shading, a tad. 17:32, July 24, 2012 (UTC) http://www.iaza.com/work/120725C/iaza14983261649800.png Jul 24, 2012; 17:34pm 17:34, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Make the shading a bit darker. 01:45, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded Jul 25, 2012; 01:59am 01:59, July 25, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 17:32, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Stormfur(Ki) - For Approval I see some waste, I'll get it next upload. Comments? 17:30, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Um, define the shading. 17:39, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded Redid the shading. 21:21, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Could you smudge the pelt into the earpink not so... dramatically? It looks unnatural. Maybe use a size 1 brush to smudge the pelt. 04:28, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded 16:51, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Softwing (W) ~ For Approval I'm thinking about re-doing the tabby part of it. Jul 24, 2012; 20:24pm 20:24, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Blur the shading and define it tons. 21:04, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. Jul 24, 2012; 21:10pm 21:10, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Wonderful! Define the shading on the tail and face. 01:45, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. Jul 25, 2012; 01:55am 01:55, July 25, 2012 (UTC) I quite like this image. Can you darken the stripes a little more? 02:00, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded Jul 25, 2012; 16:03pm 16:03, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Define the stripes a lot. 17:01, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded Jul 25, 2012; 20:50pm 20:50, July 25, 2012 (UTC) The tabby patches look.... well, they look mottled. Can you fix that? 21:58, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded Jul 26, 2012; 01:15am 01:15, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Rosepetal(A) - For Approval Hmmm, don't really know about this one. Comments? 21:32, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Blur the shading and define the shoulder highlight. 22:36, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, that was me ^^ sorry. 22:40, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded 00:33, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Uh... okay. You need to blur the shading tons, define the depth of the shading (it looks flat) blur the earpink, smudge the pelt up into the ear, define the shading on the legs and face, and define the eye depth. 01:14, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded Redid shading. 01:42, July 25, 2012 (UTC) That's better, but you still need to fix the earpink. 01:47, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded 16:51, July 25, 2012 (UTC) There's a white pixel on the eartip. 22:00, July 25, 2012 (UTC) I think I see some waste near the ears and tail tip; can you remove it? And also, darken the earpink. 01:45, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Onestar (L) ~ For Approval I liked him better as Onewhisker e.e Comments? 09:25, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Brokenstar (L) ~ For Approval Hay, guys! I made Brokenstar. 8D I think he looks pretty good. Tell me your opinion! (Oh, and about his broken tail. It looks like a broken tail on its own, and I had a bit of trouble making one, so I left it. If you'd like me to change it, ask. It just saves me a bit of work, is all.) 16:20, July 26, 2012 (UTC) It does sort of look like a broken tail, but if you just left it like this, all the leader blanks would look like they had "broken tails". (the longheaired ones, at least) Can you make the bend more dramatic, since it's clearly not natural-looking(from the description in the books), and this tail looks fine? 16:26, July 26, 2012 (UTC) He needs ragged-y fur too, I think. 17:45, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. 02:51, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Hawkfrost (W) ~ For Approval I think this is my favorite original art of mine. Comments? 17:41, July 26, 2012 (UTC) I like it too, but he looks..... the base pelt// highlights? looks too light. He's dark brown. Define the eye color, earpink, and add more stripes. 17:47, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded 17:52, July 26, 2012 (UTC) He looks reddish brown nao. Make him darker. Here's a good hex code: 2e1c01 17:55, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for the hex code; reuploaded. 17:57, July 26, 2012 (UTC) You're very welcome :3 make his eyes blue-er. 18:02, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded 18:06, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Define//darken the tail stripes a bit more. 18:13, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded 18:24, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Add more stripes to the tail nao. 18:29, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded 18:32, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Tigerstar (L) ~ For Approval I like this owo 10:03, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Cloudstar (L) ~ For Approval Cloudstar<33 Comments? 11:08, July 27, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry but this is over the page limit. 12:37, July 27, 2012 (UTC)